


Petycja, żeby kupić Noah elektryczne disco ball do chałupy

by NoNameRat



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Gen, bo ma ku temu powody, ciemno wszędzie głucho wszędzie co to będzie co to będzie, gdzieś pomiędzy Fortunes a Crawlspace, noah smuteczkuje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: /tu wstawić plakat motywacyjny z kotkiem "hang in there" dla Noah/Dom Noah tonie w morzu podejrzanych półcieni, na powierzchni których dryfują tu i tam ciasteczka z fortunami. Wszystko ma paskudny mdły kolor, ale nawet w tej monotonii da się gdzieniegdzie odnaleźć dodatkowe barwy.





	Petycja, żeby kupić Noah elektryczne disco ball do chałupy

W domu Noah zawsze było ciemno. Nie miała znaczenia pora dnia, nie ważne ile lamp świecił ani jakość żarówek. Cokolwiek nie robił, zawsze panowała u niego martwa, męcząca atmosfera półcieni i półmroków. Jakby Firebrand specjalnie trzymał rękę na pulsie, żeby w razie swojego ewentualnego objawienia nie odcinać się za bardzo ciemną sylwetką od sztucznej poświaty lamp czy jasności dnia, które dawało Noah złudne i fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Podejrzane kłęby gęstego zaduchu kociły się po kątach i w przejściach. Nawet kiedy pstrykał górną lampę, często musiał dodatkowo rozbijać punktowym światłem ekranu telefonu zakamarki własnego domu podczas poszukiwań różnych rzeczy, zazwyczaj szyjki butelki, żeby popić kolejne ciasteczko z wróżbą. Po pewnym czasie dał sobie spokój i zmęczony wzrok przyzwyczaił się do deprymującego otoczenia, choć niekoniecznie wpływało to dobrze na jego samopoczucie.

Kiedyś zdobył się na odwagę, żeby na Chanuke rozwiesić dekoracje, światełka i postawić chanukiji. Nie na darmo nazywa się to Świętem Świateł, prawda? Od dawna nie był szczególnie praktykujący czy wierzący, a teraz, kiedy jeszcze sam miał na karku perspektywę zostania egipskim bożkiem, to tym bardziej nie miał ochoty na teologiczne rozważania. Im więcej świeczek zapalał każdego dnia na świeczniku, tym coraz bardziej gęstniały mroki dookoła, niemal z kpiną, że w ogóle próbował. Wpatrywał się w drobne pomarańczowe płomyki, które bezskutecznie walczyły z szarym znużeniem wieczora, stagnacją Noah i jego brakiem wiary w cokolwiek. Próba odtworzenia choćby ułamka świątecznej atmosfery nie na wiele się zdała. Siedział skulony na fotelu, wpychając w siebie kolejny kawałek ciasta marmurkowego, blask świec przywoływał wspomnienia świąt wspólnie spędzonych z Milo. Jego Dziennik szeptał coś niestrudzenie spod poduszki, pod którą go wcisnął.

Innym niedużym akcentem kolorystycznym i akustycznym był trzask krzesiwa zapalniczki. Najpierw wychodziły z niej drobinki iskier, zaraz ciepły pomarańcz zalewał mu twarz na trzy-cztery sekundy, aż wreszcie zaczerwieniała się cienka linia na papierosie. Blask znikał, oczy znów próbowały dostroić się do ciemnych tonów pokoju, a jedynym punktem odniesienia był żarzący się tytoń z papierkiem i migająca kropka kamery. 

Kolorem kontrastowym do ognistych plam były chorowicie blado-niebieskawe poblaski ekranu komputera, a czasem telewizora. Oglądane w nocy (zazwyczaj kiedy koszmary nie dawały mu dospać do rana) podkreślały tylko woskowy kolor skóry Noah. Zdecydowanie powinien więcej wychodzić na zewnątrz.

Nie winił nikogo za ten stan rzeczy – jego aktualne życie pozbawione było jakichkolwiek miłych barwnych akcentów, wszystko fizycznie i psychicznie, czy tego chciał czy nie, tonęło w szaroburym krajobrazie. A jak nie ta brudna mieszanka, to cały dzień siedział i edytował nagrania, które były w dziwnym odcieniu koloru cienkiej kawy zmieszanej z kurzem. W tak niekontrolowanym i pokręconym natężeniu światła w domu, finalny efekt nagrań wrzuconych w Internet był po prostu żałosny. Biorąc pod uwagę setki zakłóceń z jakimi jego sprzęt musiał się mierzyć z powodu obecności członków Kolektywu i tak cud, że cokolwiek udawało mu się odzyskać z zagliczowanych i skorumpowanych zapisów. Na noc ustawiał kamerę na tryb nocny, więc materiał na nagraniach robił się zielonkawy, ale tak naprawdę, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Jeśli Observer chciał się pokazać, obraz i tak zaczynał płatać figle, zniekształcając kolorystykę, pogłębiając kontrasty i  robiąc szumy. W efekcie Noah dostawał wysoce stylizowane nagrania, jakby edytowanie i przywiązanie do bardzo specyficznego aesthetic było drugim głównym hobby Observera, zaraz po dręczeniu i inwigilacji Noah.

Noah lubił ten cichy, krótki moment pomiędzy nocą a porankiem, kiedy niesprecyzowaną szarością o konsystencji mleka, nikłe światło brzasku odcinało się od smolistej i niebezpiecznej czerni nocy. Nie łudził się, że był wtedy sam – zawsze była możliwość, że zerkał na niego potwór oczyma Kevina, z Dziennika Milo mógł wydostać się kolejny szept, a i kto wie czy Firebrand nie czuwał cierpliwie nad swoją szachownicą, mając wszystko na oku? Ale ten delikatny moment zmiany, tego przełamania się poblasku poranku sprawiał, że czuł się jakby świat stawał w miejscu. Tylko dla niego, tylko na paręnaście minut. W tym czasie nie musiał robić nic. Bo jaki był sens robienia czegokolwiek o takiej godzinie, w takiej głuchej ciszy? Był to trochę inny rodzaj niczego, który zazwyczaj robił. Przez całe dnie zwlekał w niezdecydowaniu i strachu, odkładając na później wszystkie plany związane z Dziennikiem Milo. W międzyczasie uporczywie zawieszał swoje życie w niebycie, nie chcąc dawać żadnej satysfakcji podjęcia inicjatywy, której Kolektyw i Firebrand oczekiwali. Mógł sobie wyobrazić jak Firebrand masuje ze znużeniem nasadę nosa, zirytowany ale nie zaskoczony zachowaniem swojego przeszłego ja. Ta myśl trochę poprawiała Noah humor.

To nic, które otulało go w czasie nieokreślonej nocno-porannej godzinie, było wolne od konsekwencji. Parę chwil na uspokojenie oddechu. Jak tylko czubek wschodzącego słońca zaczynał wystawać znad horyzontu i zwlekał się ku górze, tak magiczna cicha chwila rozpływała się nieuchwytnie w gorzkim rozczarowaniu. Dziennik Milo odczekiwał chwilę, jakby w skupieniu, żeby wreszcie  wyszeptać ciche przeprosiny albo zaczynał dręczyć Noah złośliwościami - cokolwiek, byle tylko odwrócić uwagę kuzyna od kolejnego nadchodzącego dnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwielbiam kolorystykę tribetwelve, która świetnie tworzy klimat serii. Hobbbistycznie chętnie napisałabym na ten temat wypracowanie/analizę 👌
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
